


Mr.Lonely

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, vampire!Kylo, werewolf!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Kylo Ren just wants to be lonely....forever. That's all the vampire wants, however that loneliness can only last after so many years....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while might as well write whileit's still fresh. Title name came from song " 911/Mr.Lonely" by Tyler the Creator

Kylo sighed as he looked outside the window gazing into the night sky, half moon casting lovely light. Kylo closed his eyes as light breeze touch his face hearing light sounds in the woods, few leaves moving and an owl hooing, simply peaceful.  The vampire lived for many years yet moments like these never got old, it was timeless.  Kylo was happy it was just him living in solitude. Not needing to worry about people, hunters, just him and him alone.

_Best decision I ever made being a vampire._

_**Is it though?  Here you are stuck in this mansion. Why not leave? Time has change you-**_

" QUIET!"

Kylo calmed himself, damn voice again ruining his peace. Only down side being alone for long like mind begins playing tricks on you.  Kylo didn't need anyone's company not even for food, there's a reason he lives in the woods. He's not leaving everything is find the way it is he plans to keep it that way. _Nobody can take this away from me..._ Kylo body stilled as he heard running from the distance. Kylo stood up poking his head out the window the running was heading towards his direction something- _one_ was running on two legs. Kylo focused his eyes trying to see find the figure running however it was moving to quickly for him to keep up. The figure was so fast the vampire saw a blur follow by a loud slam.

_The door!_

Kylo rushed down to the first floor to search for the intruder. The vampire saw muddy foot prints on his floor, Kylo hissed whoever this person was is very rude not wiping their feet. Kylo sniffed the air in order to tell if the intruder was still in the room _they were._ There wasn't much for the person to hide, few bookshelves and an old sofa. " However you are come out now for your own sake." Kylo tapped his foot in annoyance, " That's it I'm taking you out by force."

" N-no wait! O-Okay I'll come out! Please don't hurt me."

Kylo turned his head hearing a voice coming from behind the bookshelf. The vampire was _surprised_ , he thought it was a human but instead it was werewolf. The ears and tail was dead give away. So why on earth was werewolf doing coming here of all places.

"Um hi....I'm Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn gave an awkward as he introduced himself. He did run into the man's house uninvited so if he's nice maybe he can stay _just for a little while_.

" So um what's your name?"

" Kylo ren **now get out**!"

Finn's ears folded down at the outburst, " Why?" Kylo looked at him surprised by the question, " Because I don't want anyone in my home. Plus you're a werewolf that shouldn't be nowhere near a vampire."  Kylo added as if that's all Finn needed to hear. "Finn's ears perked up in frustration at the last comment. _This guy must been living in the ground. That war been over before I was even born._ Finn tilted his head curious about the vampire the place he was living at was old  yet surprisingly in good condition. Seeing Kylo's clothes it was also old, white silk button up, black waistcoat, and black pants and shoes. All vampire missing was a cape, Finn  felt out of place seeing all he had was ripped jeans, red t-shirt, and his brown leather jacket-or pilot jacket as he called it.

" **HEY!"**

Finn yelped backing up only bumped into the vampire's chest. Turning around he was meet with glare that's quickly losing patience seeing Finn was still here.

" Didn't I tell you to leave? I told you go away, go run back to your pack."

" Look! First off werewolves and vampires have been pretty chill with each other for like 50 years so you can drop this attitude towards me. Second!.....I umm can't really go back to my pack right now."

Kylo relaxed his body, Finn couldn't tell if it was out of concern or curiosity. " Why." It wasn't question more of a statement assuming Finn wouldn't answer, he was right. " Just please let me stay here just for bit and then I'll be out your hair I promise." Kylo hummed pondering the offer and began pacing to point he was pacing on the walls. " I can bring you food if you want. Or just keep you company even." Finn watch the vampire pause now on the ceiling, he jumped down in front of him towering over the werewolf. " .....Fine but only for little while and then you're gone got it." Finn's tail wagged trying to contain his excitement and not hug the vampire so instead he held his hand out to seal the deal.

" I better not regret this."

" Nope you won't! Thanks man really."

* * *

" Well did you find him?"

" No Finn's gone not sure where he ran off to."

"  He even covered his tracks hard to pick up his sent."

"  Of all the-Captain you're in charge of the pack what are your orders?"

" Finn can't have gone far I know it. Poe! Rey! I'm trusting you two to bring him home, his your friends after all."

" Yes Captain Phasma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Finn's pov of view out and look whole TFA gang is in this fic ( no Snoke tho he not part of this story)  
>  Okay now rest chapters moving on will be longer plus good ol vampire & werewolf bonding :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe this was a mistake...._

Finn thought as he tired staying awake hearing Kylo's many many house rules.  Finn begged for the sun to arrive so him and the vampire could sleep. Vampires must be lucky knowing time flies by for them. " ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!?" Finn jumped hearing the loud voice waking his whole body up." You don't have to shout and yes I was." Kylo crossed his arms staring at Finn, " Give me five rules I stated then."  Finn signed he didn't want to but he needs Kylo's house.

" First rule don't break any of your things. Um second rule if I need something ask you first. Hmm....no sunlight...."

" You're missing two."

" Let me guess don't make a mess- relax you place wont be damage or whatever."

Kylo huffed ready to make a fuss but he pause seeing Finn was nearly about to pass out. ' Let's go." Finn looked at him confused but followed not in the mood to protest. The two went upstairs walking pass a few rooms until stopping, Kylo open a door revealing an empty room with a rather large  brown coffin and one window. Finn ears dropped confused, " You'll sleep here." Kylo said and that was that, but Finn wasn't buying it. " You can sleep with it open."  Finn walked to it opening the large case, his nose twitched the smell wasn't _bad_ just _old_. _Does look comfy nice padding. Should brought me a blanket._ " Where are you going?" Kylo stopped at the door way, " I'm going to bed my room is two doors down. Goodnight....Finn." Kylo left leaving Finn to himself.

" Goodnight..."

* * *

_Fly me to the moon...._

_Let me play among the stars...._

_Let me see what spring is like...._

_On Jupiter and Mars...._

Kylo woke up hearing voices and sounds. _What on earth._ Getting out of his coffin he open the door checking to see if it was still sunlight, perfect timing the sun was going down.  Kylo covered his ears hearing the noises were louder than he thought echoing from _somewhere_.

_In other words, hold my hand..._

_In other words, darling, kiss me...._

Kylo slowly placed his hands down listening to the odd melody, following the source lead him downstairs seeing Finn eating with a tiny box by his foot, no doubt the source of the sounds.  Finn's ears perked up, he turned around waving, "  Morning- I mean evening!" Kylo said nothing staring at the black box. Finn pressed a button on it, turning it off. " Sorry, it's weird eating not hearing well anything. So I just turn on my music." Kylo arched his eyebrow, " That's music?" the vampire commented picking the box up inspecting it.  " Yeah, you don't like it do you?" Kylo  rolled the box around seeing tiny holes and few buttons. " Actually I found it _nice. _ I never heard music like that before. Nor seen it be played in such a tiny _thing_. Finn chuckled seeing Kylo's curious expression.

" Think of it as a portal music box but plays more than just one song."

" Really? How  do you do that?"

" Well lots of building, wires, tech talk. You can buy for like 15 bucks. Mines was a gift."

" Interesting. So what's the song that was playing.?"

" Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra. My friend Poe picked that one."

" I see...what's else can it do?"

Kylo admits it was fascinating  knowing about all things going on,  m _odern_ what Finn called it. Finn joked about Kylo being scared of all this but he was rather accepting of it.  _The world advance so much..._   _ **You could've been apart of that too you know.**_ Kylo tensed as the voice in his mind spoke. " Something wrong?" Finn asked seeing Kylo was going pale, paler then usual.  _ **So much you missed out on. Do you think you'll be part of that.**_ " Leave me alone!"

" I-I'm sorry."

Kylo turned to see the werewolf hurt by the outburst. " No n-not you Finn I was-I'm going outside to clear my head, get something to drink....Stay here." Kylo used his speed rushing out of the house 

 _Why am I like this?_  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kylo you were doing great too, damn voice


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> road block is over :D

It was a lie or more lie at himself. Kylo wasn't hungry, or rather no longer has appetite to eat. He sighed lending his head on back of a tree. Sitting on tallest branch Kylo stared bleakly into the dark woods. He always loved watching the moon shinning its light but now everything looked dull and gray. For once in so long the vampire actually enjoyed someone's company hearing another voice that wasn't his own. Also been long time seeing another have a hurt expression.

_I'm such a fool..._

**_Yes  a fool....You have only yourself to blame._ **

_Stop...._

**_Always shutting others out..._ **

_Enough!_

**_He's probably already left as he speak-_ **

" Kylo?"

Kylo eyes widen hearing a familiar voice. _Finn._ Jumping down there was Finn who had a concerned expression. " I told you stay inside." Kylo said coldly causing Finn's ears to fold.  " I was just checking on you man, don't have to be a dick. I-nevermind." Finn turned around heading back towards the mansion, vampire felt a sting in his chest. " W-wait!" Finn turned stopped not looking at him.

" I'm sorry. Please don't go."

" *sigh* Okay."

" Thank you-and thanks for checking on me."

" Your welcome. Hey me and you let's go for a walk."

* * *

Kylo is different, maybe too different even,  but Finn is a patient guy-try anyway. _I just don't get it_ , he thought Kylo was nice **enjoyed** the music and other gadgets Finn had. Back to bitter mood now he isn't it was all confusing to Finn in all honesty. _Jeez take on step forward and then three steps back._ " Finn where are we going?" Finn stopped feeling gush of wind and now Kylo is standing in front of him.

" Taking a walk."

" I know that but **where**?"

" No where in particular. Werewolf thing I guess, when we're upset we just-go for a walk! Helps clear our head."

Kylo frowned at the idea, " No rule saying walk alone of course. Hey look can't even see the house bet you never came this far out before?" Finn said excited raising his airs gesturing at the large open space. Kylo looked around in shock and smiled. " Yeah your right. So...so much has change I think there was village at one point." Finn's ear perked up, " Really? Let's go look around might find cool stuff. Decorate your house!" Kylo chuckled but shook his head which disappointed the werewolf. " Not now we can go next night. Let's go back for now" _It's a start I guess but baby steps don't hurt._

" Sure I'm fine with that."

Going back to the mansion was a good call. Finn could go for some sleep right about now. _If I can get him away from house. Maybe  I can talk Kylo going to store with me._ Before heading to his room, Finn went to Kylo's first to say his goodnights. " Oh Finn! Is it possible to play your music while we're sleeping?" Finn couldn't help but grin see Kylo's cheek turn faintly pink. " I have just thing. You'll love it sleep like a baby I promise." Finn left the room to grab his music box "Relaxing music with sound of rain." Finn pressed playing letting music work it's magic. Kylo closed his eyes very pleased with the sounds. Finn placed the box in middle of hallway so both could hear it.

" I'm going to bed now goodnight."

" Goodnight and thank you again."

"....No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @sunlightonwater read your input which help get gears going. Even deleted week old draft I had starting over which also helped. It's finals week so my mind been all over place so that reason for Finn mentioning spa music with rain 
> 
> Next chapter boys go check out this village place


	5. Chapter 5

" Kylo? Kylo awake time to go." Kylo groaned covering his head, " Hey it's night time. You know go see old village, remember?" Kylo felt hand touch his shoulder quickly yanking it pulling the body towards him feeling his fangs appear. " wOW WOW! CHILL IT'S ME!" Kylo paused seeing it was Finn sitting awkwardly in his lap, hand almost near his mouth. " Sorry." He said letting go of Finn's hand, " Guess you can say I'm not morning person." Finn gave a nervous smile quietly apologizing as well. " You were right best sleep I ever had. Didn't even want to get up." Kylo saw Finn's tail wagging enjoying the praise, curious the vampire moved his hand towards it, " May I?" Finn nodded his head making his tail flop on the vampires knee. Kylo poked it looking up see werewolf wasn't bothered. He began slowly petting it admiring the soft fur. Finn hummed resting his head on Kylo's shoulder. He looked down seeing way Finn's ears twitched, giving tail light squeeze making Finn arched his neck. That's when Kylo stopped fearful of an outcome he doesn't want to say but _know_ it could happen.

" W-we should go...."

" Oh-yeah you're right..."

* * *

Walk was quiet heading to village. Kylo recalled it being very small town no less than a hundred people possible fewer even. There wasn't much abandoned little shacks now covered in moss and vines. One would think there was no village at all due to nature taking it over. " So...." Kylo looked up waiting for Finn to finish whatever he's going to say. " Did you....how I say this. *whispers* eat them?" Finn backed up so he was behind Kylo, he scoffed folding his arms. " No I didn't eat them. Haven't feed from humans in years. I strictly feed from animals....squirrels, birds, maybe fox if I see one." A sighed of relief was heard, turning around Kylo was blinded by bright light causing him to hiss i

" What is that!?"

" Flashlight, think lantern without lighting a flame."

" Reason it was in my face?"

" Make sure you weren't lying."

" I'm not Finn....besides I already bit you second you came into my home."

Kylo gave dark smirk making Finn become nervous., " Okay I believe, you have dark sense of humor." Kylo laughed patting Finn's head taking it as a compliment. The two kept exploring the area seeing broken and lost objects here and there. " Hey look a chest!" Light was pointed on large box part sunken in ground and the other sticking out. " Here hold this." Handing flashlight over Finn went to pull the chest out, couple a tugs later it was freed from the ground. Surprising the chest was still in good shape, no holes in sight, just moss and dirt, lock rusty hopefully easier to break. " We should  open it." Kylo suggested, Finn agreed grabbing the flash he hit the lock until it broke off. Two lend in close taking deep breath before opening it only to reveal some old papers, jars, and a rag doll made from straw. Finn was disappointed while Kylo was intrigued taking the objects out.

" Finn look this jar has  gems in them. See look these are amethysts and this one has rubies."

" Really! Aw man I have a friend that loves these."

" Take it then. Owners are long gone anyway."

" Yeah, guess that's best we'll fine. We can go back I'm hungry."

" Sure."

* * *

 

Finn munched on apple he had watching Kylo read the old papers. Apparently they were letters about traveling somewhere else. Like a time capsule the owner or owners family return to claim yet never coming back, sad really those memories being left behind and forgotten. He sighed missing his home now, but he couldn't go back just too soon.  " Homesick?" Kylo asked, Finn couldn't deny it he was he missed his pack. They would've had a blast exploring village, no doubt found everything that him and Kylo probably overlooked. " So why you leave then? Has to be a reason right?" Finn stared at ground he didn't want to say yet bottling it up was no better.

" I-I ran away. Apparently I'm suppose to be new leader."

" Shouldn't that be an honor? Leading your pack?"

" No it is it is....just I don't think I'm good enough. Phasma she's in charge does such a good job I can't compete with that."

" Hmm I think you make good leader, you have qualities of one. You worry about others and I think your company is...enjoyable."

" T-thanks man. Ah now I feel stupid. They're going to hate me running away like that, never going to live this down."

" I can put good name out for you. Said it yourself vampires and werewolves are in good terms after all."

" Really do that for me?"

" Friends do that right?"

Finn looked at Kylo eyes widen at what he said. Kylo looked back also surprised making Finn laugh. " W-what's so funny?" Finn waved it off trying to contain his laughter. " Nothing I'm glad we're friends hearing it from you even it's great."

_You're alright guy Kylo..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy bonding :D and reason Finn left so double whammy


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up short chapter

_Finn..." K-Kylo?" Finn looked around not sure wear Kylo was but he was nearby....somewhere. Finn...I want you... " W-what?"  Finn felt cool breath on his neck, sharp teeth inches from biting_ _._

_I want you to be mines...._

Finn woke up panting covered in cold sweat. _What kind of..._ He covered his face signing still confused of the dream he had.  Finn got out the coffin to check on Kylo but surprisingly still day time. _Maybe not good idea to wake him._ Finn shrugged his shoulders, figuring good time as ever to explore during the day. Grabbing his bag Finn set off wondering wood enjoying the sunlight peaking through the trees. Finn stopped sniffing the ear smelt  water, listening very closely he heard water moving. _Waterfall!_

 _I can grab the fireworks And soda all the cookies we can eat_  
Make you nauseous but be cautious this is not dawsons creek  
We could sneak away, fuck it, you can bring a eighth  
Im not gon smoke but im just asking baby could you meet  by the lake

Finn listen to the music as he floated in the water, just what he needed to clear his mind. Going underwater Finn spotted few fish swimming by, he grinned seeing breakfast, lunch, and dinner was right in front of him. Finn was proud with himself catching five brook trout his day going very well and sun wasn't going down anytime soon. _Guess I can cook now and enjoy the scenery._ Finn did just that cherishing the natural noises the woods created. Birds chirping, leaves blowing in wind, and howling. Finn stood up ears moving frantically listing for the sound, another howl was made in the distance. He covered his mouth trying to stop his instinct to howl back.  _Shit! No no no!_ Snatching his bag Finn ran heading back to the mansion so he can hide.  " GOTCHA!" Arms wrapped around Finn's waist and was tackled to the ground. Finn groaned feeling breath was knocked out of him.

" Rey! Too rough!"

" Sorry! Sorry he was running how else was I suppose to stop him."

" Finn? Hey buddy you with us?"

Finn grunted holding his chest, " Jeez Rey I'm not a deer you know." Finn stuck his hand out and Rey grabbed it helping him up, Poe brush dirt off his back. Finn hugged his friends happy to see them again.  The others hug back tail wagging glad Finn was okay. " We missed you too." Poe chuckled looking around the woods whistling, " Well you're definitely  far far away from home." Finn ears dropped nervously  looking somewhere else. " It's okay Finn nobody is upset with you. Phasma wanted us bring you home so we can talk it out." Finn stepped away shaking his head, his friends frowned confused.

" I-I can't go back home guys."

" Finn-"

" Why? Is it about being pack leader? Finn it'll be fine just. Phasma is stepping down sure but she's still going to assist you."

" Okay maybe you're right but I can't leave."

" Finn it's the woods, what exactly this place have that our wood doesn't?"

" Poe's right. Why on earth would you just stay in middle of nowhere? Not to avoid being pack leader I hope

" MY FRIEND THAT'S A VAMPIRE LIVES HERE THAT'S WHY!...oh man"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look Rey and Poe are here :D  
> Finn got some explaining to do poor baby
> 
> Also song is analog by Tyler the creator


	7. Chapter 7

" You meet a vampire!?"

" What's he like? Didn't hurt you right?"

" If he'd hurt you I'll eat him!"

" REY NO!"

" You can't eat vampire."

" Why not? Just taste of their own medicine!"

Finn rubbed his face begging for night fall. He loved his fans but they're bickering like siblings and any moment they'll start wrestling. But that was least of Finn's worries. Kylo isn't a people person Poe and Rey doubt overwhelm the vampire. _I need talk to him first about it._ " Um guys?" Poe and Rey stopped their bickering giving Finn their attention. " Look you guys have stay out here. I kinda made a deal that I wouldn't let others in his home. So yeah.....be right back-Just **stay** okay!" Finn took off heading back to the mansion leaving his confuse friends behind. Once in Kylo's room Finn stopped taking a deep breath. _Okay no window and no light in here. He should be okay..._ Finn opened the coffin seeing Kylo resting peacefully yet also eerily seeing his chest didn't rise nor fall.  _Easy Finn just be gentle._ Finn slowly moved his hand towards Kylo trying to do a simple tap quickly moving his hand away. Kylo didn't wake up so Finn just keep tapping whispering Kylo to wake up. Finally the vampire was awaken once again pulling Finn into the coffin.

" We talked about this."

" I-I know but-"

" Whatever the reason it can wait.... **I'm hungry**."

 Finn gulped eyes looking at everything but Kylo. His ears folded remembering the dream he had which made him nervous. _Maybe he'll be in good mood..._ Taking a deep breath Finn took off his jacket throwing it on the floor and pull his collar a bit. Kylo eyes widen surprised

" I....just joking. You don't have to if you-"

" N-no! It's fine umm-can you just bite somewhere that's not my neck. Hand or-"

Kylo gently grabbed Finn's hand making werewolf yelp. " Shhh it's okay I'll be careful. I promise." Finn nodded his head trusting him. Kylo placed a wet kiss on palm of Finn's hand. Finn held his breath seeing white fang touch his skin. " Just breath Finn." Pointed teeth pierced his hand, Finn bit his lip trying not make a sound. It was _odd_ having blood leave his body like this, Kylo's tongue touching his hand here and there. Finn hissed a little as the fangs were removed from his hand. Kylo licked the rest of the blood off.

" Are you alright?"

"....."

" Finn?"

" Yes-I mean yeah I'm fine wasn't that bad."

Finn chuckled trying to play it cool most. He stopped seeing Kylo still staring at him, the vampire moved his hand to touch Finn's face-lips to be more specific. " You're lip is bleeding Finn..." Before Finn could speak a tongue swipped his bottom lip followed by a kiss. Kylo quickly pulled away regretting what he did. " I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-" Finn grabbed Kylo's face pulling him back in more another kiss

_This is great!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but looked they smooched (•̀o•́)ง  
> next chap be Kylo's pov


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo placed his hands on Finn's waist pulling him closer as they kissed. It's been so **so** long being intimate with another, he even forgot what a kiss felt like. Kylo was thankful being a vampiremoments like felt entirely and he'll cherish forever. Finn moaned tapping Kylo's back, the vampire assumed he needed to breath. " Good?" Finn nodded his head but quickly shook his head which confused Kylo. " D-did I do something wrong?" Finn chuckled shaking his head again, " Nothing your fine. I love to keep going but...." Kylo cupped  Finn's face wanting him to continue, " My friends...from my pack came to get me." Kylo frowned slowly dropping his hands sadden by the news. " Hey it's okay because we're going to talk to them hopefully I can stay. Come on sun should be down now!" Finn climb out of the coffin and paused seeing Kylo didn't move. " Kylo." He looked up seeing Finn hold his hand out, " I'll be okay I promise." Kylo noticed it was the hand he previous bit, taking the hand gently Kylo got out ready to follow the werewolf.

" Let's meet them shall we."

* * *

Finn's friends were _energetic_ if Kylo was being polite about it. Seeing their tail wag in excitement, how they circle around him as if Kylo was some sheep needed to be hoarded was _overwhelming_. _Deep breaths Ren they're Finn's friends_

" Wow he's really tall! He might be taller than Hux!"

" And he's hair is so soft and fluffy! You sure he's not a werewolf Finn?"

" I'm a vampire and stop poking my arm."

" Guys calm down!"

Kylo sighed in relief when Poe and Rey removed themselves from him. " See they aren't _that_ bad right?" Finn asked looking nervous, Kylo looked at the other werewolves seeing smiling on their face and tails wagging. " They're alright I guess. Little too cheerful for my taste but still okay." The trio's face light up happy Kylo approves, so happy in fact Kylo was now embraced by a group hug. _S-so warm and cozy._ " So Finn can come back with us right?" Kylo and Finn tensed up at the question. Kylo didn't want Finn to go but he also couldn't force him to stay, it was **his** choice after all. _Please stay.... **should've known this wasn't going to last long**_.  Kylo bald his fist trying his damnest to remain calm ignoring the voice in his head. " Guys I-I can't leave Kylo here by himself." A faint smile formed on Kylo's face it was a kind gesture however if Kylo had to stay so be it. _**You been alone for so long nothing won't change**_. Rey stood up gasping, " I have an idea! Why don't you come back home with us Kylo?" Poe clapped his hands together liking the idea, Finn seem content with it too. Three against one it seem, Kylo didn't want to leave his home let alone be away from Finn. A warm hand held his cold one Kylo looked to see Finn smiling.

" I manage get you out house into that village. Still more you-we can see together. Please?"

" It only be few days to get home just be tad longer move at night rest during daylight."

Poe suggested hoping compromise help in Kylo's decision. _Bet Finn be happy if I came with him._ " Okay I'll go with you." Finn's eyes widen and Kylo swore the werewolf might cry, " R-really?"

" Yes besides I promise I give your pack good news didn't eye?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trip begins next chapter :D


	9. Chapter 9

_This is really happening...I'm-I'm finally leaving..._

Kylo stared at room sighing, he never had much in the mansion few old clothes, photos, an his coffin. But still he hate to leave his things. " Hey all set?" Kylo turned around giving a sad smile to Finn. The werewolf walked closer to hold Kylo's hand, " It'll be okay when we get home I'll ask they make a coffin." Kylo lend down to kiss Finn's temple as a show of thanks.

" I'm....I'm ready."

Everything felt _odd_ yet refreshing. The new scenery along with the night sky was breath taking, this gave Kylo reassurance traveling with Finn and his friends. Every now and then Kylo would stop gazing the area, " Kylo buddy, we have to cover much ground we can before sunrise!" Lucky for them the group found a cave to rest in and shield Kylo from the sun. The vampire's woke up hearing whispering and movement.

" Me and Poe are going to get food."

" We'll bring something back to Kylo. If there's something wrong just howl."

 _Just me and Finn...this has to be a set up._ Kylo got up seeing Finn still laying on the ground, walker over he watched Finn's chest slowly rise then fall. Finn's ear would slightly twitch, Kylo could help but poke the ear earning him a giggle. " C-cut that out.....trying....to sleep." Kylo laughed  poking the other ear making it twitch as well, of course this woke up Finn. " What are you doing man?" Kylo looked away trying to act casual, " Nothing. Seems your friends went out." Finn looked around seeing no Rey and Poe in sight. " Huh guess just me and you." Kylo smiled agreeing, the two went into an awkward silence not sure what to do next.  _Is...is this some werewolf test? There's a catch to it I know it. **Maybe so. Someone like won't stand a chance.**_ Kylo balled his hand into a fist trying to ignore that godforsaken voice. His anger boiled away very quickly when Finn walked away from him. _Oh no_. " I-I'm sorry I wasn't trying t-" Kylo stopped when Finn placed his music box on the ground a song began to play.

 _Call me, call me, call me, uh  
Call me, call me, call me, uh  
Call me, call me, call me, uh  
_ _Call me, call me, call me_

Finn held his out waiting for Kylo to take it. " Want to dance?" Kylo gulped feeling nervous since he never danced before. " O-Okay." Finn grin pulling Kylo close to him making their hands interlock, one raised above their head. Kylo's rested on Finn's shoulder while his laid on the vampire's hip.

 _Call me, how you doin'?_  
(Call me) my name is Lonely, nice to meet you  
Here's my number  
You can reach me at, woo! 

The two began swaying back and forth along to the beat. Kylo getting more comfortable got the hang of it soo taking the lead.

 _Nine-one-one (call me) call me some time_  
(You should call me) nine-one-one, call me some time  
(You should call me, oh) nine-one-one  
(Call me) nine-one-one

Everything felt better now, no voice trying to make him panic. No worries missing his home. Kylo was at peace. Rotating around Finn and Kylo looked at each other smiling movements becoming more slowed down.

_Call me some time_   
_Ring, ring, ring_   
_Please bang my line, you know I'll answer_   
_(Click) call me some time_   
_Ring, ring, ring_   
_Please bang my line_

Finn lend forward kissing Kylo. The vampire placed his hands on Finn's face to kiss him back. The two let go and Finn laughed, " What's so funny?" Finn laughed again still hugging Kylo, he even noticed the werewolf's tail wrapping around his leg. " You have awkward dance. In a good cute way." Kylo playfully nipped Finn's ear causing him to laugh even more. " S-stop that tickles!" Kylo started playing more light kisses on Finn, starting from top of his head slowly going his neck. Finn's hand gripped his back whimpering wanting more of what Kylo was giving.

" Hey we're back!....wow."

Finn and Kylo released each other becoming flustered.

" Well Rey you were right. They're prefect for each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey ships it ^-^


	10. Chapter 10

Things were kinda  _awkward_ heading back home, Finn wasn't sure if it could get worse either.  He likes Kylo.... _a lot_ matter of fact he's happy Rey and Poe support his decision, encourage it even. As the four got closer and closer  to home Finn began panicking  how the others especially Phasma will react to him and Kylo. " WE'RE HERE HOME SWEET HOME!" Finn stopped staring at the wooded gates he gulped not moving a single inch of his body. " Finn aren't you coming in?" Rey asked placing a hand on his shoulder, "  You two good ahead let me talk to Finn for a second."  Rey and Poe understood going inside leaving two alone, Finn finally exhaled buring his face into Kylo's chest. " K-ylo I-I can't do this!" Finn started shaking becoming overwhelm yes Poe and Rey said Phasma wasn't upset but back of his mind thought differently.

_This was a mistake_

" Finn."

_I should've stayed_

" Finn."

_I dragged Kylo into this too. What was I thinking?!_

" FINN LISTEN!"

The werewolf's ear perked up and folded down quickly  finally looking at Kylo. " Finn....I know you're scared but its okay I'm here and I'm not going to live you. I'll be okay." Kylo petted Finn's head trying to calm him down it was working quickly thank goodness. " Thanks Kylo I-I feel better now."  _For now I guess_. Finn's tail wagged as Kylo kissed his forehead smiling.

" Ready?"

" Ready."

* * *

Finn smiled just a little seeing his home once again, nothing much a change that was good sign at least. Finn kept walking trying to ignoring lingering eyes on him and Kylo he hope they go to his den avoiding a center someone. " You're doing fine." Kylo mumbled staying close to Finn his hand grazing against Finn's  hesitated holding his hand. " Nice to see you again Finn." Two stopped being welcome by a tall woman with platinum blonde hair, ears, and tail. " H-Hey C-captain." Finn looked away as Phasma eyed him and Kylo, her left ear twitch staring at the vampire. " You must be Finn's  _friend_ , the vampire right?" Kylo nodded  introducing himself, Phasma gaze never leaving Kylo's.  " Well Kylo, I need speak with Finn for a moment. Do make yourself comfortable ask Poe or Rey if you need anything." Finn  quickly followed Phasma soon she finished her sentence not giving Kylo chance to reply. All they could do was wave goodbye for now.

Phasma den was the largest in the pack, second being Finn's and Hux's den. But like everyone else included a bed, closet, electricity, and other things he or she may have gathered. Sitting down on a chair Finn avoided Phasma's eyes much as possible waiting for her to do the worst. " Finn relax I'm not upset....just disappointed in you." Finn looked at her surprised,  _guess Rey and Poe weren't lying_. " Finn being pack leader is extremely important role, you know this. So why did you leave?" Finn ears folded down as Phasma words ringed in his head he signed looking into her eyes for once. " I'm not ready okay. I-I don't even think I'm good enough Phasma. You could just let Hux being pack leader he's-" He stopped talking seeing Phasma held her hand up and walked over to Finn. He closed his eyes, body tensing up thinking Phasma might hit him. Instead he felt gently hand patting his head followed by a sigh. " Oh Finn I wish you just tell me instead of running off. But important thing is you're home." Finn opened his eyes being greeted by warm smile, that one always cheered him up.

" There's reason I picked you Finn, you'll see it eventually. Think about it alright."

" T-hanks Phasma. Oh what about Kylo?"

" Well I still need speak with him, first time having a vampire stay with us after all. He seems  _nice_."

Finn hugged Phasma thanking her again. Finn left her den saying goodbye rushing off to find Kylo. He didn't noticed Phasma's smile dropping to a frown...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good things happening for Finn :D although not sure about Kylo....


	11. Chapter 11

The werewolves are an  _interesting bunch_ , still nice and welcoming though. None seemed bothered Kylo was a vampire, they were actually excited seeing a vampire in there home. One werewolf, Rose she  **insisted** Kylo change his attire  _a more modern look_.  For someone tiny she knew how get her way and Kylo didn't dare  oppose the offer. " See isn't that better? Don't worry I'll wash these old things in mean time!"  Simple black hoodie and black jeans fitted Kylo nicely, corner of his eye he spotted few girls blushing. One of the girls gathered enough courage to walk to the vampire ready to speak. "  Oh there you are Kylo!" He turned seeing Finn with a bright smile tail wagging, Kylo ignore the girl heading towards Finn being welcomed by a hug.

" I'll assume everything worked out?"

" Yeah! Phasma said she needs speak with you but that can wait- Hey you changed clothes."

" Your welcome!"

Two looked over seeing Rose give a thumbs up and a wink. " She worries me Finn...." Finn chuckled taking Kylo's hand as they left the area, " Yeah Rose likes doing that to new people." Finn lead Kylo to his den surprisingly furthest away from the pack's dens, even Phasma's.  The den had many objects scattered around, some clothes, weirdly shaped items Kylo figured might be toys(?). " Make yourself at home. Guess this payment letting me stay at your place." Kylo smiled observing Finn's home spotting not to many windows.  _Going to be daylight soon_. " Hey Kylo come here!" Going further into the den Kylo found Finn's bedroom and Finn sitting on his bed, seems both could fit on it. " I'm sleeping here?" Finn nodded his head suddenly looking away as if he's nervous. The vampire tilted his head confused on change in Finn's behavior. " H-hungry?" Kylo clenched his jaw for a second feeling his fangs itching to come out. Of course he didn't eat anything he knew that and Finn knew as well. Finn tugged at his shirt collar pulling it down exposing his neck.

" B-be gentle please?"

" I will...I promise."

Kylo placed kiss along Finn's next trying ease some tension from him. Kylo remained focus even though sounds Finn made were  _exquisite._ " Good. You're doing good." Kylo praised feeling Finn's heart beat slow down relaxing himself, his tail slowly wrapping around Kylo's leg. " J-just do it-AH!" Kylo bit down into Finn's neck gentle as he could drinking the blood. Finn gasped gripping Kylo's back, he ignored the claws scratching him. The sounds Kylo heard he wanted to continued hearing more of them it was rather  _arousing_. Removing his mouth, Kylo licked the remaining blood off Finn's neck slowly taking in the moans Finn made. " K-Kylo-"  He started kissing Finn, each time deeper than the first gaining even more sounds from the werewolf.  Finn wrapped his legs around Kylo desperately trying pull him close.  Kylo thrust his hips causing Finn moan and Kylo groan at once. They laid on each other heavily painting and coming back to there. 

" That....."

" Felt amazing. I never like this since.... **forever.** "

"  My neck fells sore I know you'll fix it but-feel like it should stay."

Kylo rolled over seeing the two holes on Finn's neck, he touched it causing werewolf to silently gasp. He smiled pleased at the mark on the werewolf's neck.  _Mine._ " Let it stay and I'll heal it later, deal?" Finn kissed Kylo's nose snuggling close to him, " Deal."

* * *

Kylo woke up earlier than usual, opening his eyes see Finn was still in bed. He stared at the bite mark now forming  a bruise. He smiled wanting the mark to stay but a deal is a deal. Biting his finger, he rubbed his blood on the wound healing it instantly. Getting out of bed Kylo went off finding wash cloth to clean leftover blood on Finn, he paused feeling something or  _one_ was watching him. It was still day time Kylo couldn't venture out like he wanted, last thing he needs it serve sunburns. Keeping quiet, Kylo found the kitchen seeing an unexpected guess. " Afternoon. Please have a sit." It was Phasma sitting at the table legs crossed, Kylo sat across from her Finn mentioned she wanted speak with him,  _but why now_.

" I figured Finn's sleep schedule be around yours. My gut told me you'll be up so I waited here."

Kylo's eyes widen slighty wondering if Phasma could read thoughts. She got up heading to the sink turning water on then off going back to the table, " Here." She gave Kylo a wet towel pointing at her mouth. " Thanks.....sorry."  Kylo wiped his mouth he felt uncomfortable seeing Phasma just watching him not saying a word. Her ear twitch and she smiled, " Speaking of gut feelings want to know what it said about you?" Kylo frowned he didn't like this  not one bit.

" I don't trust you. Finn might even the pack itself trusts you but I do not. Not because you're a vampire Kylo no it's because  **you** are unstable. There's a reason I'm in charge I can read others easily. Second I saw you I knew you were a shutout,  **that's not good for the mind nor soul**. It's my job to look out for others what's best for them. I think for Finn and your safety you stay away. If you care about him you agree it's for the best."

Kylo let Phasma words sink in, that was a lie her words stabbed him like a stake to the heart. ** _She's right, she read you like a book. Foolish to think  everything would be okay_**.  _S-stop...._ _ **Give up already, fun's over now just admit-**_ " NO!" Kylo knocks over his sit, hands gripping his head. Kylo tried remaining calm it had to be a cruel joke making him react this way. " See this here you could hurt someone,  **hurt Finn**." He looked at Phasma's serious expression he begged himself to believe it's all in his head  an awful dream.  _ **I listen to her, what if you killed him?**_ Kylo dropped to his knees sobbing the voice wouldn't stop one bad scenario after another it was too much. He just wanted everything to stop. 

" Kylo? Oh my god Kylo!" 

Everything got quite, all Kylo saw was Finn and Phasma yelling at each other. Finn wasn't happy Kylo hated that, he needed to fix it for Finn's sake. Kylo left the room never hearing Finn shout his name...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what is Kylo doing :c 
> 
> * okay I made this chapter long, tried anyway.* Updating in finnlo fics gonna be slow. Reason working on smut fic week for another fandom wanted you guys know that :)


	12. Chapter 12

" Phasma what the hell are you doing!?"

" Trying to protect you! Can't you see he's unstable Finn!?"

Finn growled furious at what Phasma did to Kylo. She didn't even give him a chance! Finn wanted to scream at her but he's ears perked up seeing Kylo leaving the room. " KYLO WAIT!"  Kylo kept walking ignoring his plea, he went to rush after the vampire yet Phasma held his arm trying stop him. " Finn leave him he's dangero-" Finn snarled at her making her back off instantly. He didn't bother speaking with her, there's nothing left to say really.  _I need to find him!_   Finn checked the rooms Kylo wasn't there, Finn's heart sunk realizing where he might have gone. Running to front entrance of his den Kylo stood still mere inches from sunlight outside.  The vampire's body was already smoking, his arm slowly rising to touch the rays. " KYLO STOP!" Not thinking Finn grabbed Kylo throwing him in corner of the room away from any sunlight. Kylo got up but was pushed back down due to Finn sitting on top of him.

" Finn get off of me."

" No! Are you fucking crazy!?"

" I-she's right Finn okay I'm not right for you."

" So you go walk into sunlight?!?"

Kylo opened his mouth then closed it starting to realize he had no answer. Finn sighed hugging the vampire tightly scared he'll run off again being reckless. " I'm sorry..."  Kylo placed his hand on back of Finn's neck the two held each other in silence.  Finn's ears twitched turning around was Phasma looking at him with regretful eyes, " I want to apologize about earlier. I...I didn't want Finn to leave again that was selfish of me. If you two leave I understand." She left, Finn felt anger and sadness as to why Phasma would do that. " Are you going to talk to her?" Finn sighed getting up shaking his head, " I will just not now. I'm sorry Kylo Phasma isn't like this...at least I didn't think so." Finn faced Kylo trying to smile but didn't work he took his hand rubbing it softly. " I want to talk to you though. Be honest and open okay? I'll do the same thing. Kylo's jaw clenched eyes flickering around before settling on Finn. " Okay."

Two talked about themselves for hours, getting better understanding of another.  It hurt Finn hearing how and why Kylo became a vampire, he never  _felt_ happy with himself. Poor guy was tricked into becoming a vampire everything change from their. " It was nice first couple of years all the freedom to do whatever I was  _good_." Kylo frown looking at the floor, " Didn't feel all to good when people found out about me being....people I thought cared about me. So I shut myself away never talking to living soul again." Kylo gave a bitter chuckled making Finn more sad, " My so called  **master** wasn't much help. He....doesn't matter I'll never see bastard again."  Finn felt bad knowing Kylo spend decades alone with himself. He couldn't bare thinking about the 'what ifs' not meeting Kylo. 

" I'm really glad you found me Finn. Heh now I feel  even more stupid about earlier." 

" I'm glad I found you too.  You could just stand in the dark count to ten. Who likes sitting in dumb hot sun anyway?"

Two laughed together mocking the sun and making dumb jokes. It was settle they're  staying together nobody can change that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about update did some fics for another fandom. Anyway we got few more chapters left for this fic :c


	13. Chapter 13

Days passed and Finn was still  _distant_ with Phasma. Kylo once again shut himself out from the others staying in Finn's den. Fearful of wondering eyes, judgmental looks bother Kylo too much, no doubt word got about the three. Finn would reassure the vampire there's nothing to worry about, but the vampire stayed in the den. Only time he leave was if the Finn wanted go on a nightly walk, Kylo couldn't turn down the offer. Any moment Kylo spent with the werewolf made him happy. " Hey Kylo?" He stopped walking and hummed, " I'm going to talk to Phasma tomorrow.  Can't avoid her forever plus others are starting to ask questions."  Kylo simply nodded his head, it be good for two. 

" It'll work out."

" Yeah I hope so."

Kylo huffed  as we walked aimlessly in Finn's den. The werewolf left soon as sun came up saying he rather talk now then later.  Being with Finn Kylo hated being a by himself make matters worse everything felt boring and slow.  _This sucks..._ Kylo lifted his head of the bed hearing whispering, curious he left the room trying to listen. Climbing on side of the wall, the vampire was on the ceiling going to the front entrance. There was Poe, Rey, and Rose chatting holding a box and bags. He smiled jumping down causing three to scream. " Don't scare us like that man!" Kylo chuckled seeing the wolves tails between their legs, " Sorry been a while since I scared someone. Anyway if you're looking for Finn he's with Phasma." Rey laughed sitting box down on the table, " We know Finn wanted us to hang out with you." Poe nodded his head taking bags of chips and  bottles out the large bag. " He said it be long talk so we volunteered to keep you company." Normally the three came offer simply because Finn stayed in the den with Kylo. It felt nice seeing they wanted see him,  _they're your friends too Kylo._ " Aww he's blushing! I didn't know vampires blush." Kylo turned around which only encourage Rose more calling him cute.  Joking aside the four chatted while playing card games, Rey was a sneaking one Kylo had to hide his cards well. 

" Hey guys."

The four looked up seeing Finn walking in. Kylo quickly got up to hung the werewolf, " Everything went well?" Finn hugged back tail wagging which Kylo saw as good sign. " Yup went better than I thought, Phasma said she's sorry again. Oh I also have some other news." Kylo sat back down next to the others, all listening for Finn's announcement. " I been thinking it over told Phasma figure I tell you guys too.....I'll be the next pack leader."  The three werewolves stood up hugging Finn happy on his decision. However Kylo still sat down feeling _conflicted_ , his mind went rampant not sure how to handle the news. Hands cupped Kylo's face he looked seeing Finn smiling. " Just because I'm leader doesn't mean you have to go. You'll stay with us-me."  _With you..._ Not like Kylo had anything nor one at his home, where ever Finn goes Kylo will follow. " Just so you know, we have pack initiation  for outsiders. Werewolf or not." Poe hinted, Kylo looked at Finn who gave him the approval look.

" I'll do it." 

* * *

Normally to become new pack leader, the werewolves hold a ceremony on night of full moon. It would take for next one but no need rushing the process. Instead the pack held a ceremony welcoming Kylo as their own. The smile on the vampire's face was the icing on the cake. " The ceremony for you two's wedding will be lovely." Finn ears perked up covering his face, Phasma laughed patting his back. " I'm not wrong Finn you two are perfect mates." Finn removed his hands smiling,  _yeah we do._ Everyone mostly dance and talked celebrating their new member of the family. Finn talked to his friends notching Kylo sneaking away from the crowd.  Excusing himself Finn went after the vampire finding him sitting down wind blowing his hair. The night light reflected of Kylo beautifully Finn sat next to him placing a kiss on his cheek. " You looked amazing, really proud of you." Kylo smiled kissing Finn back on the lips,  holding his hand. " I'm glad I did it, nice not being lonely anymore."  Kylo pulled Finn close everything felt right for the two. It made Finn happy knowing Kylo will be by his side.

" Finn."

" Yeah?"

" I......I love you."

" I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap :D  
> Hope you all enjoyed the story as much I enjoyed writing it.   
> Be on look at for new finnlo story coming soon ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it's more of test thing just get idea out.  
> All feedback is welcome and feel free to add suggestions if you like


End file.
